1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stay for headrest.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Gazette No. 2001-327359 (JP2001-327359A) sets forth a stay for headrest, the stay comprising: a hollow stay body; and a foamed resin filled in the hollow interior in the stay body. Japanese Patent Gazette No. 5612989 (JP5612989B2) sets forth that a stay body is formed by metal, and that the stay body is processed at the leading end as a spherical shape.